In a crazy world you made me fall in love
by LostJoy
Summary: Luca Leone, Cielo Farfalla, the reale famiglia, who are they? What is the reason behind their actions, why did they choose two teenagers to be in their world? How did they do it? Accompany Joy and Gabriela through their misadventures in the KHR World, meeting their adored characters and maybe even fall in love, will it end well? We'll know eventually.


**In a crazy world, you made me fall in love**

**Chapter One: Welcome to our World**

Destiny is something people shouldn't mess with, because it doesn't matter how, it'll get back to you, and it doesn't necessarily mean it'll be in a nice way. Now you must be wondering who I am, and what I mean with this, but I shall not present myself, at least not yet. I will start this long complicated story with two girls, two human girls that live in planet Earth, in the normal dimension you would call home.

This two girls aren't normal you see, they love manga and anime, besides other things and being totally not girly, something I find not really conventional, but some find them to be charming probably.. Anyway, I'll let you meet them in more detail. Gabriela Victoria and Joyce Stapleton are friends and go to a normal human high school, they are 15 and 16 year olds; they have their small group of friends because besides disliking crows, due to various reasons, and also because they hate fake people, it irks them how they put such facades and stuff.

I'll stop being this boring and tell you how this tale started. At least for this two peculiar girls.

Joyce's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing, I see the ID and decide to not answer, after all it was only Gabriela, my so annoying best friend who decides to wake me up at 3pm even if she knows I usually am asleep at that time of the day, now I know I'm really lazy specially in summer vacation but I just can't help it okay? And she calls because her family makes her wake up earlier, so she has nothing to do, that is if Tumblr and some other things in the internet were being boring or she was just in the mood to annoy me.

The phone kept ringing and now it was impossible for me to go to sleep, even if I wanted to, it was just impossible, I'm the kind of people who can't go back to sleep once they've woken up. I stand up and go to the my blackberry and answer it.

"**What.**" I told my annoying best friend who had done nothing but ruin my already fucked up sleep schedule.

"**Haha, dude my mom told me to invite you to the beach**" she told me, I could hear her little sister in the background yelling something about chocolates and Gabriela being a mean sister.

"**Eeh, the beach? Ugh, fine at what time do you pick me up?**" I asked, I know this might sound weird, since normal teenagers need to ask their parents for permission for something like this but my parents are always away in business trips, my older brother is in Las Vegas studying to be a chef, and my little brother is always away at my uncle's house. So I'm basically the only one here, besides, it's not like I would do something irresponsible, I'm not like that, and my parents kind of take advantage of that.

"**I'm already in front of your house, open the door for me, my mom will wait in the car**" she said and then hung up. Now, what would've happened if I had said no? I guess her mom knows me too well, she also knows how my parents are, so that's probably why they were already in front of my house.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm really grateful that I have such a wonderful friend and that she has such a nice mother, she's almost like my mom, since my biological one is always away. She's always like this, and even Vanessa, Gabriela's little sister; is nice with me, she's like the little sister I've never had and always wanted. Anyway, I put my phone on my bed and go open the door for Gabriela.

"**Sup dude, we need to hurry up, Vane is bitching about how she wants chocolate and go to the beach house**" she said as she went to my room directly, I followed her.

"**Okay, I'll make my bag then.. help me with my laptop and shit**" I told her as I went to my walk-in closet to look for a bag and clothes, I picked the ones I liked the more and also some suits and shit, since it's probably going to be more than one day or so.

"**Okay Okay, bossy girl…**" I heard her mutter under her breath, although it didn't help as I still heard it perfectly.

When I finished packing all of my stuff, I went back to my room and found Gabriela sitting on my bed with a msn bag, which had my laptop and all of my necessary stuff like tablet, cellphone and shit. She stood up, took my msn bag and we both left my house and went to the car.

As always, Gabriela's mom greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and also a nice warming smile, Vanessa hugged the heck out of me and started telling me the things she had done after the last time we had seen, which was yesterday night. I liked how everything was with Gabriela's family, it was nice, kinda loud but it was welcoming and warm, I didn't feel out of place, not even when it was the bigger family, which consisted in her grandma and millions of uncles and aunts, like seriously. It was really awesome, and I loved having somewhere to go where I was welcomed.

The way there was short as we live not so far from the beach, although it's a completely different environment than the one in the city, the city has a polluted environment that makes Gabriela and I kind of sick, she has asthma and I have respiratory problems but nothing too serious. Also, it's just so beautiful compared to the grey city. When we got there we went to our rooms, Gabriela and I shared one, Vanessa had her own and her mom had her own as well. We put our things in order and put our swimsuits on, I had a bikini but Gabriela for some reason didn't want to wear one, ever, so she wore a one piece swim suit.

We went down to the beach, to our liking there wasn't much of people, and we were soooo happy about it. We went to lie down on our towels and used our phones to enter msn and also read fanfiction.

When suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder, I looked at the person but he, I could see he was topless so he was a he; was standing under the sun, so it was blinding me.

"**Hello, you're Joyce.. and you're Gabriela, right?**" the guy said with a slight Italian accent, I know that because I love Italian guys.

"**Um.. yeah, why? Who are you?**" I asked, it was suspicious because I don't remember any guy who could possibly know us here, I mean, we've been coming since we were little but we had no friends or whatsoever here. And that was just strange, how did he know our names? Why did he have an Italian accent?

"**I'm Luca, anyway, come with me**" he said as he pulled me and Gabriela at the same time, surprisingly he was able to pull us up at the same time, we're not that thin, and dragged us to his car… which was amazingly expensive looking, of course I knew the car, it was after all, a Lamborghini Gallardo, one of the cars I had sworn to buy when I grow up, it was just beautiful after all.

I stare at him, not believing what he was saying, I mean it was so weird and not usual, and he didn't actually expect us to follow him just because he says so, right? I mean seriously, he could be a rapist or something, and we didn't want to die yet.. wait rape and murder don't always go hand by hand.. Although sometimes yes, now I'm just ranting inside my head, _Great Joyce, no stop it and tell him what you think, because apparently you have lots of opinions,_ my conscience annoyed me.

"**Wait a second, you don't actually think we're going to enter your car because you say so, and also who are you? Why do you know our names? What do you want? Are you a rapist or a murderer? Maybe both? Tell me right now**" I said, Gabriela only nodded at me and then stared at him.

He said something and everything went black, I don't know what he did but it actually made us pass out.


End file.
